Ferbastyczna szkoła/Internet między światy Część 1
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to pierwsza część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Kolejny inator Dundersztyca trafia w komputer chłopców - tym razem wszystkie postacie z wiki pojawiają się w ich pokoju, przez co robi się niezłe zamieszanie. Wkrótce dowiadują się, że to postacie usunęły się z wiki, a wraz z nimi odcinki. Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Judy Keith; * Sophie Adventure; * Brunhilda; * Nicole Strong; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Sprzedawca hot-dog'ów; * Irving Du Bois; * Avery Cameron; * DeDe Clarks (usunięta z Wikii); * Candace "Candy" Sparkle; * Sabrina Corduroy (usunięta z Wikii); * Celine Shackelford; * Jamie Taylor; * Kendl Wilson (usunięta z Wikii); * Sophie Adventure; * Jola Piwko (usunięta z Wikii); * Frederika Moucheplaque; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Marina von Morronsword; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Penny; * Hanna Taylor; * Ken Khottlett (usunięty z Wikii); * Pozostałe postacie na Wikii Scenariusz (Spółka zło Dundersztyca. Widać jedynie budynek oraz słychać głos Dundersztyca) Dżingiel: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Haha, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Wpadłeś w moją pułapkę! A oto i mój inator! Oto Z-Innego-Świata-Wyciągaczo-Inator! Służy do tego, by wyciągnąć z innego świata jakąś rzecz. Bo wiesz... wpadła mi karta kredytowa do Teleporto-Inatora z poprzedniego odcinka. O, nie wydostałeś się! Tylko nie mój inator! (Z budynku wystrzeliwuje promień, a Pepe wylatuje z budynku) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Spółka Zło wybucha) Dundersztyc: Tsaa... jak zwykle. Chwila, przecież to co się przed chwilą działo jest niemal identyczne jak w poprzednim odcinku! (W pokoju chłopców. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na wiki i czytają strony) Ferb: "Rebecca Peintri. Rebecca mieszka w centrum Danville. Chodzi do klasy razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem". Nie kojarzę, żeby chodziła z nami do klasy. Fineasz: Ja też. O, przeczytaj sobie o Danielli Shine, też ciekawa postać! (Ferb klika kategorię bohaterów. Po chwili w komputer trafia promień Dundersztyca i wszystkie postacie z wiki pojawiają się w pokoju chłopców) Judy Keith: Co to za miejsce? Sophie Adventure: Ej, gdzie my jesteśmy? Brunhilda: VIVRE DER BITCH! (Wszyscy wychodzą z pokoju chłopców poza Nicole Strong. Po schodach na górę wchodzi Linda z ciasteczkami) Linda: Fineasz!? Ferb!? Może ciasteczko? (Wszystkie postacie potrącają Lindę i przechodzą po niej) (W pokoju chłopców) Nicole Strong: Co tu się dzieje!? Właśnie wracałam z innym Fineaszem i innym Ferbem do siedziby RO, aż tu nagle znalazłam się tutaj! O co chodzi!? Ferb: Eeee... Nicole Strong: I co to byli za ludzie!? Fineasz: Ymmm... Fineasz (szeptem do Ferba): Trochę się jej boję. Ferb: Myy... nie wiemy! Nicole Strong: Nie wiecie? Chwila, co to za strona? (Nicole zauważa wikię) (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Ech... jak zwykle! Pepe Pan Dziobak znowu mnie pokonał! Chciałbym chociaż raz odbiec od tego schematu! Przydałby mi się jakiś wspólnik... albo wspólniczka. (Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Internet między światy Część 1. (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Nicole Strong: Czyli mówicie, że tak naprawdę pochodzę z świata, który cały czas wymyśla jakaś Sara124? Ferb: Tak. Nicole Strong: Rozumiem. Jak się stąd wydostać? Fineasz: Nie wiem. Pojawiłaś się wraz z pozostałymi postaciami wymyślanymi na tej stronie w naszym pokoju. A dlaczego to nie wiemy. Głos Lindy z korytarza: Fineasz!? Ferb!? Ferb: Chowaj się! (Nicole chowa się pod łóżko. Do pokoju wchodzi potargana Linda) Linda: Twoi goście są bardzo nieuprzejmi! Ale po co zaprosiliście ponad setkę ludzi? Ferb: Yyyym... Głos Lawrence'a: Kochanie! Chodź tutaj obejrzyj mi stopy, bo jakieś cholerstwo mi się zrobiło! Linda: Ych... ja niedługo wrócę i się wszystkiego dowiem! (Linda wychodzi) Fineasz: Doba, Nicole, możesz już wyjść. (Fineasz zagląda pod łóżko, a Nicole tam nie ma) Fineasz: A to ciekawe... (Na mieście. Brunhilda podchodzi do sprzedawcy hot-dogów) Brunhilda (krzyczy): DAWAJ PAN HOT-DOGA!!! Sprzedawca: Dobra... co się pani tak drże? Zły dzień, czy co? Brunhilda (krzyczy): NIE DRĘ SIĘ, TYLKO... (W pokoju chłopców) Ferb: Hmmm... wiesz, Fineasz, dobrze, że ocenzurowaliśmy ten fragment z Brunhildą. Chodźmy gdzieś, zanim mama nas przepyta w tej sprawie. (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą) (Tymczasem na czacie na wiki. Na czat wchodzi Sara124) * Sara124 -> Hej * Sebolaaa -> hej * Werek16 -> hellou * NaluChan -> Hej ^^ * Sebolaaa ->co tam?? * Sara124 -> Podjęłam pewną decyzję * Werek16 -> Jaką? * Sebolaaa -> jaką? * NaluChan -> Jaką? * Werek16 -> poważną? * PisarkaRoku -> Jaką decyzję, Sara? * Sebolaaa -> ej, serio, jaką? ciekawi mnie to... * Sara124 -> Przez cztery lata istnienia naszej Wiki, nikt nie napisał żadej historii, ani nie utworzył żadej postaci, więc zgłosiłam do Centrum Społeczności prośbę o usunięcie Wiki. * Werek16 -> CO??? * Sebolaaa -> co!? * NaluChan -> Co?! * Sebolaaa -> do jakiego centrum społeczności!? (Przy domu Baljeeta. Fineasz i Ferb idą ulicą i zauważają uciekającego Irvinga, który zatrzymuje się obok nich) Fineasz: Irving? Przed czym tak uciekasz? Irving (wskazuje na wybiegające zza rogu dziewczyny): Za nimi!!! (Irving dalej ucieka, a za nim Avery Cameron, DeDe Clarks, Candy Sparkle, Sabrina Corduroy, Celine Shackelford, Jamie Taylor, Kendl Wilson, Sophie Adventure, Jola Piwko i Frederika Moucheplaque) Jamie Taylor: Irving! KOCHAM CIĘ!!! Kendl Wilson: Nie, bo ja go kocham!! Sophie Adventure: Nieprawda, bo ja!!! Fineasz: Wow, to chyba te postacie z pierwszego zadania drugiej Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji. Ferb: Jesteś serio uzależniony. (Z domu Baljeeta wychodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: O, Fineasz, Ferb, hej! Dzisiaj dzieje się coś dziwnego... Fineasz: Co? Baljeet: Podchodzi dzisiaj do mnie jakaś Selena Sun i się pyta, czy pouczy się ze mną fizyki. Ferb: Wow, pewnie niezręczna sytu... Baljeet: Oczywiście, że się zgodziłem! Żeby odmówić nauce, to dopiero musi być wyczyn... Fineasz: Em... bo wiesz, ta cała Selena Sun to ona... pochodzi ze strony, na której są wymyślone historie o nas. Baljeet: Co!? Ferb: Tesco. Baljeet: Przecież to niemożliwe... uczyliśmy się z Seleną o wymiarach, i podróż obiektów nierealistycznych między wymiarami nie jest możliwa! Fineasz: Te postacie są jakby nierealistyczne, ale są zapisane na pewnej stronie internetowej. Baljeet: Chwila... a te postacie pamiętały o swojej przeszłości? Ferb: Tak! Baljeet: O, to niedobrze! Fineasz: Ale co? Baljeet: Te postacie pochodzą jakby z miejsca, które można w pewnej chwili usunąć. A one przeniosły się do nas, czyli w ich normalnym świecie nikt o nich nie pamięta! Fineasz: Czyli... wraz z nimi usunęło się wszystko, co z nimi powiązane? Baljeet: Tak! Podejrzewam, że ta strona może zostać usunięta, skoro nic na niej nie ma! A jeśli to się stanie, postacie te zostaną tu na zawsze, zapomną o swojej przeszłości i zaczną robić to, co było o nich napisane. A wy, wy jesteście zapewne tam też, więc zaczniecie robić to, co o was napisano! Powiecie te wszystkie kwestie, wykonacie każdą czynność, a jeśli ktoś opisał waszą śmierć... Fineasz: Ty też jesteś na tej wiki. (Baljeet mdleje) (Dwie godziny później. Baljeet leży na kanapie w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Po chwili Baljeet budzi się) Baljeet: Co się stało? Fineasz: Zemdlałeś. Ferb: Ej, posłuchajcie tego. Mężczyzna (w telewizji, w wiadomościach): Dzisiejszy dzień jest chyba najbardziej niespokojnym dniem w historii Danville od czasów zimowego dnia, w którym mężczyzna w samych majtkach w serduszka biegał po ulicy i rzucał pierogami w ludzi! A zatem - w dniu dzisiejszym pojawiło się w mieście wiele nieznanych i dziwnych postaci. Jakaś kobieta kłóci się ze sprzedawcą hot-dogów, za jakimś chłopakiem biega tłum dziewczyn, a co najdziwniejsze - w mieście pojawiła się dziewczyna, która ma na nazwisko Ośmiogłowa, a ma tylko jedną głowę! (Ferb wyłącza telewizję) Fineasz: To jeszcze nic... Może i niektóre postacie są w pełni normalne, ale nie wszystkie! Patrz na to! (Fineasz pokazuje palcem na okno, za którym widać Marinę pijącą krew z innych) Baljeet: Dobra, nie za bardzo rozumiem co się dzieje. Ferb: Słuchaj, mówiłeś, że te postacie usunęły się z wiki. Baljeet: Yyyy... tak. Fineasz: Musisz iść z nami! Musisz nam pomóc! (Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet biegną do pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Po chwili przychodzi Pepe i zdejmuje poduszkę z kanapy, na której leżał Baljeet i wchodzi tam do tunelu. Po chwili Pepe ląduje w bazie) Monogram: Och, witaj agencie P. Słyszałeś pewnie o tym całym zamieszaniu w Danville? Podejrzewamy, że może za to odpowiadać Dusiek! Tak, wiem, to dzisiejsza druga misja, ale zło nie śpi. Podczas tej misji będzie ci towarzyszyć nowa agentka, Penny. (Do bazy wchodzi jednym z wejść PEnny) Monogram: Powodzenia wam! (Pepe i Penny odlatują na jetpackach) (Po jakimś czasie, Pepe i Penny wlatują do spółki zło. Po chwili pojawiają się mechaniczne ręce, które ich związują) Pepe: Trrr... (Z kuchni wychodzi Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak i... a to kto? Macie nowego agenta w O.B.F.S-ie? Nieważne, bo mam nową wspólniczkę, a oto i Hanna Taylor! (Dundersztyc wskazuje na drzwi od łazienki, z których nikt nie wychodzi) Hanna Taylor (z łazienki): Heinz, zacięłam się tutaj! Nie mogę przekręcić klamki! Dundersztyc: Chwila, że co? (Heinz próbuje pociągnąć drzwi do siebie, ale nic się nie dzieje) Dundersztyc: A to cholera! Poczekaj, pójdę po śrubokręt! (Dundersztyc idzie do innego pokoju i przychodzi ze śrubokrętem) Dundersztyc: Dobra, mam! (Heinz zaczyna wiercić śrubokrętem w zamku od drzwi, a Pepe i Penny patrzą na siebie) Pepe: Trrr... Penny: Trrrrr... Pepe: Trrr...? Penny: Trrrr...! Pepe: Trrrr...! Penny: Trrr...? Pepe: Trrrr... Dundersztyc: Hmmm... a to ciekawe. Czekaj, popchnij te drzwi! Hanna Taylor (z łazienki): Robię to cały czas! Dundersztyc: A weź je pociągnij! (Drzwi się otwierają) Dundersztyc: Wracając... Mam nową wspólniczkę, a oto i Hanna Taylor! Hanna Taylor: Tak, to... Penny!? Dundersztyc: Znacie się? Hanna Taylor: Tak, to moja nemezis z tego innego świata, o którym ci mówiłam. Dundersztyc: I właśnie taki mamy plan, Pepe Panie Dziobaku i... Penny, tak? Wracając, pamiętasz moje dwa ostatnie inatory? Każdy z nich trafił w to samo miejsce, ponieważ wtedy pojawiło się to zamieszanie w Danville. Te postacie pojawiły się z komputera o czym świadczy prześwietlenie rentgenowskie Hanny. Gdy to zrobię pojawiają się same zera i jedynki w miejscu, gdzie powinny być jej kości. Odkryłem później też, że te postacie pochodzą ze strony, na której są wymyślane historie o nich! Po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu ciała Hanny odkryłem, że jeśli połączyć energie tych wszystkich postaci można by utworzyć energię zdolną do wytwarzania rzeczy, które się przed chwilą wymyśliło! Utworzyłem specjalny hełm zabezpieczający Hannę przed moim najnowszym inatorem, czyli Wymyślono-moco-zbieraczo-inatorem! Hanna Taylor: Wystarczy, że go uruchomimy, a pozostałe postacie, które tu się pojawiły przemienią się w pewną formę energii, która zostanie zebrana w tym zbiorniku. (Hanna pokazuje na zbiornik przyłączony do inatora) Dundersztyc: A wtedy zawładniemy nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Muahahahaha! A co się wymyśli potem, to już nie wiem... (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet rysują plany przy biurku. Komputer jest włączony na wikii) Fineasz: Ferb, Baljeet, trzeba skonstruować jakąś maszynę, by ich przywrócić. Wszyscy rozbiegli się po całym mieście. Można zrobić maszynę, którą będziemy strzelać w każdą osobę! Baljeet: Tak, ale jest jeden problem. Ferb: Jaki? Baljeet: Niektóre postacie są zależne od innych i nie mogą żyć bez nich, ze względu na ich pojawienie się w serii. Musimy dokładnie przeanalizować każdego bohatera i sporządzić listę w jakiej kolejności ich przywracać do ich świata. Ale oczywiście ktoś to musi zepsuć, bo ktoś stworzył tzw. "wikiowe odcinki", przez co musimy połączyć bohaterów kilku różnych autorów. Ferb: Tsssa... Fineasz, pamiętasz ilu bohaterów jest na wiki? Fineasz: 156. Ferb: Ooooł... (Tymczasem na mieście. Brunhilda kłóci się ze sprzedawcą hot-dogów) Brunhilda: NIE PO TO URODZIŁAM SIĘ W PRYPECIU I PRZEŻYŁAM KATASTROFĘ W CZARNOBYLU, ŻEBY MI PAN TERAZ KU*WA ODMAWIAŁ SPRZEDAŻY HOT-DOGA! Sprzedawca hot-dogów: Proszę pani, ale kto powiedział, że ja pani odmawiam sprzedaży hot-doga!? Brunhilda: ALE JA NIE PANA O TO PROSZĘ, TYLKO PANU KAŻĘ DAĆ MI TEGO POJE*ANEGO HOT-DOGA!!! Sprzedawca hot-dogów: No jak pani na mnie tak krzyczy, to chyba nigdy nie zrobię go! Brunhilda: NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! (Na szczycie wieżowca w Danville. Fineasz leży przy komputerze położonym na podłodze, a Ferb i Baljeet konstruują maszynę) Ferb: Gotowe! Fajnie Fineasz, że nam pomogłeś... chwila, dlaczego wziąłeś ze sobą komputer stacjonarny!? Mówię ci, jesteś u-za-leż-nio-ny! Fineasz: Wziąłem go, by monitorować co się dzieje na wiki. Przecież Baljeet mówił, że te postacie się stąd usunęły. Ferb: Hmmm... ma rację. (Fineasz wstaje) Fineasz: Wy chyba sobie żartujecie! Ferb: Co? Fineasz: Ta maszyna nie ma kółek! Baljeet: O żesz... zapomnieliśmy! Ferb: Ale można nią kręcić. Fineasz: Tak, ale zbudowaliście ją na środku budynku, i będziecie musieli ją cały czas podnosić! Ferb: Ajajaj... Fineasz: Ja wracam do kompa. (Fineasz kładzie się przy komputerze, a Ferb i Baljeet podnoszą maszynę) (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Tak więc włączam mój Wymyślono-moco-zbieraczo-inator! Głos Ken'a Khottlett'a: Nie tak prędko... (Wszyscy oglądają się na stojącego w drzwiach Ken'a) (Na szczycie wieżowca) Fineasz: Sara opublikowała post na forum. Ferb: Czytaj! Ale to ciężkie... Fineasz: Ekhem... "Jako iż prowadzimy tę wikię od tylu lat, to nikt nawet nie utworzył ani jednej strony bohatera. Postanowiłam więc, że prowadzenie tej strony nie ma sensu, dlatego równo o godzinie 16:30 Centrum Społeczności ją usunie. Przepraszam, Sara124." Ferb i Baljeet: Co!? (Na mieście) Burnhilda: POŚPIESZ SIĘ, IDIOTO!!! Sprzedawca hot-dogów: Dosyć tego, nie sprzedam pani hot-doga! Brunhilda (z zaskoczeniem): CO!? (Napisy końcowe) (Irving ucieka, a za nim dziewczyny) Irving: Ja nie mogę... Nie mam siły! (Irving przebiega po moście. Po chwili wraca się i skacze do wody) Sabrina Corduroy: Co teraz zrobimy!? DeDe Clarks (wychodzi z robotycznym delfinem zza drzew): Co wy zrobicie to nie wiem, ale ja mam zamiar go złapać! (Dede wchodzi do delfina i wskakuje do wody) DeDe Clarks: Już cię mam... Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje